As should be apparent to those skilled in the art, the prior art describes jacks that assist with the lifting of a vehicle. Specifically, such jacks are contemplated to be placed on the ground and manipulated by a user to engage the vehicle, lifting the vehicle from the ground. Vehicle jacks are used for many purposes, including lifting the vehicle to change a tire, for example.
As also should be apparent to those skilled in the art, vehicles include a wide variety of configurations. Some vehicles include obstructions, such as assist steps, that may interfere with the operation of the vehicle jack by impacting with a portion of the jack.
As such, a desire has arisen for a construction of a vehicle jack that is operable with vehicles that present one or more obstructions to the operation of a jack.
A further desire is for a construction of a vehicle jack that may be used without physically modifying the obstruction or obstructions on the vehicle.